<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Be Alone Together by edenofalltrades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342191">We Can Be Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades'>edenofalltrades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Corgi BB-8 (Star Wars), Damerey Secret Santa Exchange, F/M, Feelings Make People Stupid, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a snowstorm strands Poe Dameron in NY for Christmas, he thinks he's going to be spending the holiday alone... until Rey decides to surprise him with a day's worth of activities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Discord Shenanigans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Can Be Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/gifts">GothamOracle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story.</p>
<p>A huge thank you to taidine for beta reading! </p>
<p>This story contains very minor spoilers for Elf and Die Hard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
<p>The snow had already started sticking to the ground, when Poe Dameron opened his curtains late that December morning and looked out. It had been a relatively mild winter in New York, only two snow showers so far that month. He couldn't help resenting that, in a month that had otherwise been so mild and clear, there was a major predicted snowfall on the first day he had off, which meant he missed his only window to fly to Miami and spend the holiday with his father. All of his friends with more forgiving bosses were able to leave earlier, flying out to see their families or on vacations, while he was stuck celebrating the holiday with nothing but his dog and a bottle of whiskey to keep him company.</p>
<p>Poe didn't even bother decorating. There was no point. No one would see any tree or lights that he put up, and by the time everyone got back, it would be past the point where he should keep it up. </p>
<p>"Guess it's just me and you this year, huh buddy," Poe said as Bee, his corgi, padded over, standing up on his hind legs to get some pets.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, it could be worse." Poe scratched behind the dog's ear. "I could have put you in boarding before I realized I wasn’t actually going to fly out and then I would have been completely alone."</p>
<p>Satisfied, Bee jumped down, giving a happy bark before walking away. </p>
<p>"Guess that's enough attention for now," Poe said to no one in particular as he headed towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. The pot just started to percolate when there was a ring at his doorbell, greeted with a barking corgi. </p>
<p>"Were you expecting someone?" Poe asked Bee. Because he certainly was not. Bee looked over at Poe with a confused expression before turning back to the door and barking a few more times. </p>
<p>Poe considered pretending he wasn't home, that it was just his dog there, but curiosity got the better of him and he opened it to see Rey standing on the other side, holding a huge box, with another long box next to her. </p>
<p>"No," Poe grumbled, closing the door, but she was faster than him, stopping it with the box she was holding.</p>
<p>"Let me in? Please," she pleaded, looking up at him with the expression she knew he couldn't resist. </p>
<p>Poe sighed and opened the door further. "Fine."</p>
<p>The only upside to not spending the holiday with his friends was that he didn’t have to spend the night pretending not to have a crush on Rey as she was surrounded by more eligible suitors; and now even that was out the window. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" he asked as he watched her drag the two boxes he saw plus a few bags that were out of view into the entryway. </p>
<p>"Finn told me you were spending Christmas by yourself," Rey explained. "I was in the same position so I figured I would come over and we could keep each other company."</p>
<p>"Weren't you supposed to fly out a few days ago to England to see your super rich grandfather?" Poe tried to keep the resentment out of his voice but was sure he failed.</p>
<p>"I was," Rey said as she started to take her scarf off. "But then I got swamped with work and had to keep moving my flight until it got too late and the impending storm ruined any chance of going."</p>
<p>"Oh." Poe felt like an ass. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Rey assured him, being far more forgiving than he would have been in that position. </p>
<p>"Would you like some coffee?" Poe asked as he took her coat. "I just put a pot on."</p>
<p>“That sounds fantastic!” Rey beamed. “Before that, do you have room in your fridge? I have a few perishable items.”</p>
<p>Poe frowned, "Umm sure, it should be pretty clear."</p>
<p>"Perfect!" Taking the biggest box, Rey brought it over to the counter and started to pull out what looked like an entire grocery store aisle's worth of ingredients. </p>
<p>"You do know that I'm not completely hopeless." Poe raised an eyebrow. "I am a grown-ass man who is fully capable of feeding himself."</p>
<p>Opening the fridge, Rey took one look at the sorry state of the contents inside. "The only things in here are a carton of Chinese take out, a half empty bottle of mustard, and a six pack of beer."</p>
<p>"That counts as food!" </p>
<p>"Hardly."</p>
<p>Rey started to fill his fridge with the groceries. </p>
<p>"Did you really just fill up my fridge?"</p>
<p>"Well, we're going to have to eat at some point. Now there's actual food to make a proper dinner and not just a half-assed meal for one," Rey noted. "And I brought materials to make Christmas cookies!"</p>
<p>"Okay so that's one box, what's in the others?" Poe asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. If she was going to be taking over his apartment this way, he was going to need some caffeine. </p>
<p>"I brought over a few movies, some games, and a tree because I had a feeling you didn't put one up," Rey listed.</p>
<p>“So what you’re saying is you brought Christmas?” Poe deadpanned.</p>
<p>“I guess so.” Rey paused with her hands in one of the bags. Pulling out something that was fuzzy and orange, she turned around to face Poe. “Is there anywhere I can go change?”</p>
<p>Poe pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. </p>
<p>A few minutes later Rey emerged wearing a bright orange onesie, carrying her folded up jeans back to the bag. </p>
<p>“Cute outfit,” Poe snarked. </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Rey pulled up the hood of the onesie to reveal the fox head before twisting around and shaking her hips so the tail shook.</p>
<p>“It’s certainly a look.”</p>
<p>Rey pulled down the hood indignantly. “Don’t knock it ‘till you try it! These things are really comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Poe put the coffee cup down on the counter to raise his hands up as a sign of surrender. “If I ever come across the opportunity to wear one of those things, I’ll give it a chance.”</p>
<p>The mischievous glint in Rey’s eyes let Poe know immediately that what he said had been a mistake. “I hoped you would say that.”</p>
<p>He was glad he didn’t have any coffee in his mouth because otherwise it would have all been on the floor of his kitchen when she showed him the matching gray wolf onesie she had brought. </p>
<p>“I’m not wearing that!” Poe shook his head. </p>
<p>“But you just said!” Rey pouted. </p>
<p>“It has a tail!” Poe tugged on the fabric. </p>
<p>“Please,” Rey pouted. </p>
<p>"I- I- I just..." Poe sputtered. How was he going to tell her that there was no way he was going to wear something so ridiculous. </p>
<p>"Just try it? And if you really don't like it, you can take it off," Rey offered as a compromise. </p>
<p>"Ugh, fine," Poe grumbled. It was ridiculous just how much this woman could get away when it came to him. "Do I have to take anything off?"</p>
<p>"Up to you," Rey shrugged. </p>
<p>With a frustrated sigh, Poe took the onesie to his room so he could change. After taking a good look and feel at the fabric, he decided to keep his sweatpants on but take off his hoodie, leaving on the t-shirt underneath. There was no way he was going to take anything else off to get into this, but he also didn't want to completely sweat through it. Poe might not have had heating problems in his house like he did in the first apartment he lived in, when he first moved to New York and spent a year in a shitty Queens studio that was freezing in the winter and blazing in the summer, but that didn't mean it was warm enough to wear just the onesie and nothing else on underneath. </p>
<p>"I can't believe she convinced me to do this," he grumbled as he put one foot, then the other in the foot holes, pulling the onesie on so he could get his arms in. He buttoned it up and put the hood on before going over to the mirror to get a good look at himself. </p>
<p>"Ridiculous, I look absolutely ridiculous." He was just about to take it off, the embarrassment flowing through him, when he paused deciding instead to keep it on. Rey was right, it was comfortable as hell. It felt like a cozy, terry hug around his whole body.</p>
<p>"Okay, I put the thing on," Poe announced as he went back into the living room. The smile on Rey’s face was glorious and more than made up for the hit to his ego was taking to wear the thing. </p><hr/>
<p>Poe learned very quickly that his joke about Rey bringing Christmas over to his apartment was even more literal than he originally thought. She had an entire itinerary down to the quarter hour of what they would be doing to maximize the amount of activities they could accomplish by the end of the day. </p>
<p>Together they baked cookies, put up the tree, and cooked dinner from the ingredients Rey brought over. </p>
<p>Despite his father's many attempts to teach him, Poe was largely helpless in the kitchen, so he acted as Rey's sous chef for the day. Chopping vegetables he could do, anything that required heating something an appropriate amount to make sure it didn't boil or burn or get undercooked and give them food poisoning was a whole other story. </p>
<p>Rey was a very patient teacher when it came to showing him what to do. Displaying the knife technique she needed him to use for each different vegetable she put in front of him, sprinkling in effusive praise when he correctly julienned the carrots or diced onions. It gave him a sense of pride and made him want to give this whole cooking thing another chance. </p>
<p>As Poe looked at the amount of food they had prepared he started to get nervous. He would have understood if there were other people coming but this just seemed excessive. “Don’t you think this is a bit much? You do realize it’s just the two of us, right?”</p>
<p>“I once saw you put away half a pizza, a side salad, four huge garlic knots, and a small lava cake," Rey noted. "And if you recall correctly, I met you bite for bite that day."</p>
<p>Poe had to admit she wasn't saying anything that wasn't true. </p>
<p>"Besides, if there are leftovers, I won't have to worry about you eating normally for a few days," Rey added offhandedly before pausing and blushing. Like what she said hit her after the fact. "I mean..."</p>
<p>"No need to explain yourself," Poe put a hand up. "I'm flattered you worry about me."</p>
<p>And he was. She was being way more thoughtful for him and his well-being than he deserved but he didn't think she realized. Rey was a great friend, Poe was lucky to have her in his life. He just needed to avoid doing something stupid like forgetting she was only a friend. </p>
<p>“We have some time before dinner is ready, do you want to watch a movie?” Rey asked, breaking Poe out of his haze. </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Poe nodded. “Did you have anything in mind?”</p>
<p>“Have you ever seen <em>Elf</em>?”</p>
<p>Poe hadn’t, which was apparently a glaring oversight that needed to be remedied right away. </p>
<p>“I just don’t understand how he managed to go his entire life eating like that and not getting scurvy!” Poe scoffed at the TV. </p>
<p>“Shh,” Rey shushed him, not peeling her eyes away from the TV. </p>
<p>Poe chuckled, amused at how much she loved this movie that made absolutely no sense to him. When he saw Rey shiver he took a blanket off the back of the couch and put it on their laps. Seeing the comfy fabric unfurled, Bee wandered over. Poe was expecting the corgi to jump on his lap as he always did when Poe was watching TV but instead the little traitor jumped on Rey's lap instead. </p>
<p>"Awww," Rey cooed as she scratched the dog's head. "He loves me."</p>
<p>"He probably just thinks you're his mom or something," Poe grumbled. </p>
<p>"Is someone jealous they're not getting attention?" Rey asked in a baby-talk voice. </p>
<p>"No," Poe denied unconvincingly. Bee barked. Little traitor.</p><hr/>
<p>As Poe predicted when he saw the amount of food they made, there was enough to feed a small army, even after he and Rey ate huge portions of it. Since Rey did the bulk of the cooking, Poe cleaned up after dinner, loading the dishwasher while she sorted out the leftovers. Although she was ready to leave everything for him, Poe insisted she take half home. </p>
<p>Taking the cookies they made earlier to the living room, Poe convinced Rey to watch his favorite Christmas movie - <em>Die Hard</em>. </p>
<p>"<em>Die Hard</em> isn't a Christmas movie," Rey frowned. </p>
<p>"Have you ever seen it?" Poe asked. </p>
<p>"Well no, but..." </p>
<p>"It takes place during Christmas, therefore it is a Christmas movie," Poe countered. "I will not be listening to any further arguments at this time.” </p>
<p>"But the title!" Rey sputtered. </p>
<p>"Just give it a chance?" Poe raised an eyebrow. "Like how you asked me to give this onesie thing a chance."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Rey sighed. "Cue it up."</p>
<p>Poe pulled the blanket over their legs before the movie even started. One of the center buttons on Rey’s onesie had come undone, revealing a small patch of skin. He wondered for a second if she was bare underneath the onesie but quickly put the thought aside, telling himself it was more likely that her shirt rose up. Rey sighed happily as the fabric fell over her legs, settling against the back of the couch with one of the cookies on a napkin that she nibbled as she watched John McClane and Hans Gruber run around Nakatomi Plaza. </p>
<p>As Rey moved closer, settling her head against Poe’s shoulder, he had to admit that it was nice to have someone with him that day. Having never spent time with Rey outside of a group setting, he was worried that it would be awkward but she made it amazing, just like everything else she was involved with. Still, it didn’t stop the nagging feeling in the back of his head that there was more to the story than she led on. </p>
<p>Deciding to test the waters and see what her reaction would be, Poe wrapped his arm around Rey’s shoulder. She sighed contentedly, snuggling closer. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you chose to spend the day with me,” Poe said as he ran his fingers up and down Rey’s arm. “Even though I’m probably not as sophisticated as Ben Solo.”</p>
<p>It took Poe all of two seconds to realize he said the wrong thing when Rey froze, then broke out of his hold to sit back so she could look at him. “What exactly do you mean by ‘not as sophisticated as Ben Solo’?!”</p>
<p>Poe shrugged sheepishly. “Just that you know… you’re classy and so is he. Or at least he tries to make it seem that he is…”</p>
<p>“Ben Solo is a twat.” Rey cut Poe off, not mincing any words. “If it were up to me, I’d never set foot in the same room as him.”</p>
<p>“But every time Finn and Rose have a party he…” Poe trailed off as he thought back to every formal gathering he went to. How impossible it was to talk to Rey without her six foot something tall shadow following her around everywhere she went. </p>
<p>“He guilted them into letting him come one time and now they feel too awkward about not inviting him to every other event,” Rey explained. “Honestly, I wish I was there when he did so I could have told him he wasn’t welcome so I didn’t have to deal with the wanker following me around the entire time.”</p>
<p>“So you’re really not interested in him?” Poe hated how hopeful his voice sounded in that moment. </p>
<p>“I’m interested in you!” Rey confessed, immediately covering her mouth with her hands. </p>
<p>“You’re what?!”</p>
<p>“I’m interested in you,” Rey repeated dejectedly. “I thought the feeling might have been mutual. Finn assured me it was but I guess we were both wrong. I’m sorry I intruded on your holiday.”</p>
<p>Rey got up from the couch, making her way to the entrance where she left her street clothes. She made it halfway before Poe caught up with her, grabbing her arm to keep her in place. </p>
<p>“Please let me go, Poe, I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day.” Rey didn’t look at him as she spoke. </p>
<p>“No.” Keeping a hold of Rey’s arm so she couldn’t leave, Poe walked around so she had to look at him as he continued. “I’m not letting you go until I tell you that you were right. I am interested in you. I have been for so long I don’t even remember when it started but it was probably around the time we met because I honestly can’t remember a time when I didn’t want to kiss you senseless.”</p>
<p>Rey put her hand up against Poe’s face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. With a hushed tone she asked, “Then what are you waiting for?”</p>
<p>That was all Poe needed to hear to lean forward and kiss her, letting go of her hand to wrap his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. She carded her other hand through his hair, nails scratching the scalp. Poe walked her backwards until her back hit the wall by the door to his bedroom. </p>
<p>“Oww,” Rey broke this kiss and moved a hand back to rub the area that took the biggest blow. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Poe laughed awkwardly. Taking her by the hand, he led her into his darkened bedroom.  He flipped on the nightstand light as Rey laid back on the bed. </p>
<p>“Where were we?” Poe asked as he settled down next to her, kissing her deeply. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Poe began peppering kisses down Rey’s neck. Undoing the buttons one by one, he moved down the bed so he could press kisses to her collar bone, her chest…</p>
<p>Pausing when he had half of the buttons undone, Poe looked over to see that Rey was only wearing a lacy purple bra underneath the onesie, confirming his suspicions from earlier. </p>
<p>“Are you?” Poe moaned. Rey nodded, pushing his hand away to undo the rest of the buttons, revealing a pair of matching lacy purple panties. Well. That certainly explained why she was shivering earlier. </p>
<p>"Did you come here to seduce me?"</p>
<p>"That was the plan," Rey smiled. </p>
<p>"Consider it successful," Poe said as he leaned forward and kissed her like his life depended on it. As they kissed, he moved one hand down her body, Rey pulling away to hiss at the contrast of his cooler hand against her heated body, before going back to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry!” Poe broke the kiss. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Rey sighed. “I just think we should level the playing field a bit.”</p>
<p>Reaching over, she quickly undid all of the buttons on his onesie. They worked silently to help each other take off the onesies, throwing the outfits to the side. </p>
<p>“Sorry I didn’t come as prepared for the evening as you,” Poe joked, waving a hand down his body to highlight how dressed he still was compared to Rey. </p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Rey slid her hand under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. She then took hold of the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them slowly down along with his underwear until he was laying completely naked while she sat back on her heels next to him. </p>
<p>“You call this ‘leveling the playing field’,” Poe teased. </p>
<p>Reaching back, Rey undid the clasp of her bra, dropping the fabric with the rest of the clothes. “Better?”</p>
<p>Poe gently snapped the waistband of her panties. “Would be better if these were off.”</p>
<p>“Patience,” Rey chuckled. He was just about to ask what she meant by that when she curled her hand around his cock, moving up and down. When she leaned forward to take his full length in her mouth, all rational thought flew out of his head, with nothing but moans of pleasure escaping his lips. Wanting to reciprocate but not having many options available to him, Poe reached his hand into the waistband of Rey’s panties, squeezing her ass in a way that made her moan, sending pleasant vibrations through his cock. He came not long after she started massaging his balls, moaning as he rode the wave of pleasure. </p>
<p>When Rey turned around to take a look at Poe, she grinned, clearly satisfied with the reaction she elicited. “Glad to see you liked that.”</p>
<p>“I’d like it even more if these were off,” Poe repeated his earlier request as he pulled at the panties. </p>
<p>Sitting up on her knees, Rey slowly pulled the panties down her legs before plopping back down to pull them off completely and throw them on the clothing heap. “Happy?”</p>
<p>Taking Rey by the hand, Poe pulled her forward so she was laying flush against him. Although the feel of her naked body against his was entirely too tempting, Poe knew there was something he needed to do first. Brushing back some hair that had fallen in front of her face, Poe kissed her lips gently while moving his hands down to her hips which he started to move up. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Rey broke the kiss to ask. </p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” Poe asked. Rey nodded. “Will you let me do something that will make you feel good?”</p>
<p>Nodding again, Rey let Poe position her body into a seated position above his mouth. Leaning up ever so slightly, he darted his tongue out to lick her core. She moaned loudly, holding onto his headboard to maintain her balance, something Poe decided to help with by tightening his hold on her hips. The sounds of her moans filled the room, a glorious aria of pleasure coming to a high when she climaxed, body going lax. He eased her down so she was laying beside him, rubbing his hand up and down her arm while he rummaged through his nightstand for a condom. It would have been faster if he focused on the task at hand but he couldn’t bear the thought of letting her go, even for a minute. </p>
<p>“Got one!” Poe announced triumphantly as he held out the latex disc. </p>
<p>“May I?” Rey asked, reaching over to take the condom. She turned in Poe’s embrace so she was laying on her back, freeing up both hands so she could open the packet. </p>
<p>Turning back over on her side she slowly rolled the condom over Poe’s hardened length. Before Poe could move, Rey got up, straddling his legs and easing herself down on his cock. She paused for a moment, a hand pressed against his chest, before starting to slowly roll her hips into his, setting a steady pace. Poe met her thrust for thrust, increasing their pace as they went along. Poe reached up to gently squeeze Rey’s breasts before moving his hands down her sides to settle on her hips. While he kept one hand on her hip to help her keep her balance as he had before, he reached for where they were joined with his other hand to rub her clit.</p>
<p>He could tell that she was getting close when her movements became more erratic. Within seconds she came, crying out his name as she collapsed on top of him. Poe followed soon after, hugging her tightly, almost as though he was trying to make it clear for his brain that this really was happening. That it wasn’t all just a dream. </p><hr/>
<p>“I can’t believe that just happened,” Poe murmured a few minutes later when Rey got back into bed with him. </p>
<p>“Me either,” she giggled as she snuggled closer to him. </p>
<p>What was supposed to be the worst Christmas actually turned out to be one of the best Poe ever had, complete with the best present he could have possibly asked for - knowing Rey felt the same way about him. He was almost asleep when a wave of realization hit him. </p>
<p>“I didn’t get you anything!” Poe groaned. </p>
<p>Rey pulled back to look up at him with a confused expression. </p>
<p>“You went through all this trouble bringing over an entire holiday to my apartment and I didn’t get you anything,” Poe elaborated. They usually had white elephant parties with the group but with everyone spending the holiday separately, there was a mutual agreement not to bother this year. </p>
<p>“You’re the only gift I need,” Rey confessed. “There wasn’t anything else I would have even wanted this Christmas.”</p>
<p>Poe kissed Rey softly, pulling her in closer. As he felt his eyes grow heavy, he vowed to make sure she would always know just how special she was to him, to make her feel appreciated, and, when the time was right, to give her the ring he wore around his neck. Deep down he knew from the moment he met her it was destined to be hers, it was only a matter of time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>